Clans of the Beginning & End: Too Many Secrets
by Ragdoll Fire
Summary: As DuskHeart & her clanmates live on, secrets are unraveled. Friends & family begin to abandon each other. Family is split. DuskHeart finds, this is a test she has to take.
1. Allegiances

_**This is WAY before the beginning of the beginning of my life! I am currently working on this story though!**_

**Warrior Cats (c) Erin Hunter**

_**DuskClan**_

**Leader**:MudStar;_White Tom with brown ears & a brown tail; Brown Eyes_

**Deputy**:RavenFeather;_Black Tom with white patches; Dark Green Eyes_

**Med Cat**:SandFur;_Pale Ginger She-Cat with brown ears; Green Eyes_

_**App**_;_RussetPatch_

**Warriors**:

SilverFire; _Gray She-Cat with white paws; Ice Blue Eyes_

BrightClaw;_White She-Cat with black & orange patches; Blue Eyes_

GrayFoot;_Gray Tom with black markings; Purple Eyes_

OakFrost;_Brown Tom with black ears; Blue Eyes_

_**App**__;PebblePaw_

JayClaw;_Blue Tom with white markings; Ice Blue Eyes_

PatchedFur;_White Tom with black paws & ears; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**App**__;SandPaw_

BlueClaw;_Blue Tom with black ears & white paws, former DawnClan; Brown Eyes_

_**App**__;BirdPaw_

SnakeEyes;_Black Tom with blue markings & two white patches; Purple Eyes_

_**App**__;RobinPaw_

BrambleFur;_Brown Tom with brown ears & paws; Green Eyes_

CrowStorm;_White She-Cat with black markings; Green Eyes_

FeatherHeart;_Gray She-Cat with black & white markings; Green Eyes_

_**App**__;FoxPaw_

CloverHeart;_Brown She-Cat with gray patches; Brown Eyes_

DustFur;_Brown She-Cat with Black markings; Green Eyes_

BerryWhisker;_Pale Ginger She-Cat with white patches; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**App**__;HazelPaw_

WhiteStream;_White She-Cat with gray markings; Yellow Eyes_

DuskBreeze;_White She-cat with black markings; Green Eyes_

WhiteFire;_White & Orange Tabby; Brown Eyes_

BlueHeart;_Blue She-Cat with black markings; Purple Eyes_

RoseFur;_Ginger She-cat with white markings; Blue Eyes_

RedHeart;_Dark Ginger She-Cat with white markings; Amber Eyes_

**Queens**:

EchoBlaze;_White She-Cat with blue & black markings_

_**Kits**__;_ _DewKit, SnowKit, OceanKit, SleetKit_

**Apprentices**:

RussetPatch;_White She-Cat with black & red patches; Blind Gray Eyes_

FoxPaw;_Fox-Pelted Tom; Blue Eyes_

HazelPaw;_Pale Ginger She-Cat with an orange tipped tail & black ears; Blue Eyes_

BirdPaw;_Pale Ginger She-Cat; Blue Eyes_

SandPaw;_Brown Tom with black markings; Blue Eyes_

RobinPaw;_Dark Ginger Tom with white markings; Amber eyes_

PebblePaw;_Blue Tom with white markings; Ice Blue Eyes_

**Kits:**

OceanKit;_White Tom-Kit with blue & black markings; Brown Eyes_

DewKit;_White Tom with blue & black markings; Brown Eyes_

SnowKit;_White Tom with one blue paw; Dark Blue Eyes_

SleetKit_; White she-cat with blue markings; Ice Blue Eyes_

**Elders**

MothPelt;_Golden She-Cat with black & white markings; Brown Eyes_

CloudFoot;_White Tom with scarred nose; Blue Eyes_

GrayStorm;_Gray Tabby She-Cat; Yellow Eyes_

NightFoot; _Black She-Cat; Orange Eyes_

_**DawnClan**_

**Leader**:MilkStar;_Creamy White She-Cat; Ice Blue Eyes_

**Deputy**: FlameBreeze;_Ginger-Orange Tom with a white tail; Green Eyes_

_**App**_;_BlackPaw_

**Med Cat**:FawnFur;_Brown She-Cat with an orange tail & ear; Green Eyes_

**Warriors**

RatFur;_Gray Tom with a brown stripe from his nose-tail; Purple Eyes_

DustCloud;_Light Brown Tabby Tom; Blue Eyes_

TunnelClaw;_Brown Tom with a black paw, tail & leg; Yellow Eyes_

BlackWing;_Black She-Cat with white markings; Purple Eyes_

_**App**_;_SilverPaw_

AdderClaw;_Blue Tom with brown legs & tail; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**App**__;GingerPaw_

TigerSight;_Dark Orange Tom with black markings; Amber Eyes_

BirdFur;_Gray She-Cat; Blue Eyes_

_**App**__;BriarPaw_

FernHeart;_Brown She-Cat with white markings; Orange Eyes_

WhiteFoot;_Black & Blue Tom with one white foot; Blue Eyes_

NightEyes;_Black She-Cat with silver markings; Purple Eyes_

PetalPelt;_Golden She-Cat with Brown Markings_

**Queens**

HollyFur;_Gray She-Cat with orange paws; Orange Eyes_

_**Kits**_; _MistKit, IceKit_

**Apprentices**

BlackPaw;_Black Tom; Yellow Eyes_

SilverPaw;_Gray Tabby She-Cat; Green Eyes_

GingerPaw; _Dark Ginger Red She-Cat with one black ear & paw; Amber Eyes_

BriarPaw;_Brown She-Cat with black patches; Blue Eyes_

**Kits**

MistKit;_Gray She-Kit; Orange Eyes_

IceKit;_Gray Tom with black patches; Orange Eyes_

**Elders**

BlueSight;_Blue Tom; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**Other Animals**_

Ace & Breeze;_KittyPets_

Ceecret;_Loner_

Rusty & Shade; _Orange KittyPets_

Blaze & Blood Moon; _Loners_

Blossom;_Loner_

Puddle;_Loner_

Storm;_Loner_

Twilight Blaze; _Loners_

_Baby__; KittyPet_

_Bella, Rocky, Kenzie, Colby, Kody, & Kaitie__; KittyPets_

_Camo & Amo__; KittyPets_

_Sally & Amy__; KittyPets_

_Lunar & Tiger__; KittyPets_


	2. His heart is colder than you think

**Chapter 1**

**His Heart Is Colder Than You Think**

* * *

><p>It was MoonHigh in the camp &amp; the cold Leaf-Fall breeze ruffled SandFur's fur. She walked past RussetPatch who was sleeping. She walked near HighFalls &amp; went to get a drink when the water looked as if it turned to ice. A voice then rang in her ears, "<em><span>His heart is colder than you think<span>_." MudStar padded up to her, "What's wrong SandFur? Why are you up in the middle of the night?" "MudStar, I couldn't sleep, that's all. Also, I got a prophecy from StarClan but I have not a single clue what it means." "What?" "His heart is colder than you think. What do you think it means?" "I don't know but go back to sleep, we'll figure it out soon enough." "I hope so." SandFur then padded back to her den.

DuskBreeze caught sight of a squirrel, she then went into a hunter's crouch & before she knew it, the squirrel scrabbled up a tree, she raced after it, quickly reaching out with a forepaw & dropping it to the ground, BrambleFur soon bit its neck & killed it. "Nice catch DuskBreeze!" "Hey, I only knocked it out of the tree, you bit it." BrambleFur & DuskBreeze padded up to the places they dug their prey & collected it; soon they reached camp & dropped two fish, a vole, & a squirrel in the prey pile. RobinPaw came bounding up. "Hi BrambleFur! Hi DuskHeart!" "Hi RobinPaw" DuskBreeze said. RobinPaw grabbed a mouse from an earlier patrol & raced off to his brother, PebblePaw.

DuskBreeze grabbed a fish & bounded up to SilverFire & WhiteFire. "Hi!" "Hey" SilverFire replied, WhiteFire just purred. "I wonder what I'm going to do today. Night Patrol? Hunting Party?" DuskBreeze purred. "WhiteFire, you'll probably do night patrol, I heard RavenFeather say that you, PebblePaw, & SnakeEyes are going to go on a night patrol." "Oh yay" WhiteFire said sarcastically. "Well, SilverFire, after we eat wanna go on a hunting patrol with me?" "Sure! Who else are we going to take?" "I was thinking RavenFeather." "Oh, alright then." DuskBreeze got up with SilverFire. "By WhiteFire" SilverFire & DuskBreeze said. They both bounded up to RavenFeather, "Hey, wanna go on a hunting patrol?" "Umm, sure, ok. So wait it's me, you & SilverFire?" "Yeah why?" DuskHeart said curiously. "Oh, no reason." Then ran out the camp entrance & walked into the forest by the stream. "SilverFire, can I & RavenFeather talk together, alone?" "Yeah sure." SilverFire padded in the opposite direction.

"RavenFeather, why do you keep avoiding me?" RavenFeather's dark green eyes turned to slits. "Me? You're the one not speaking to me! You take one glance at me & turn away!" DuskBreeze, shocked, replied "You're deputy! I'm not going to stop you from doing your job!" RavenFeather jumped on her & started to hurt her. DuskBreeze screeched for SilverFire. Soon enough, RavenFeather was being clawed and bite. SilverFire heard her screech and started battling RavenFeather. Soon enough, her paws were matted with blood and RavenFeather lay there, dead. DuskBreeze's eyes were wide, & she was breathing heavily.

Around night-break, DuskBreeze awoke. She groaned, "Stupid RavenFeather…"

Soon SandFur heard a voice, "_colder, wasn't it?_" SandFur then thought, _his heart is colder than you think. RavenFeather? Yes! He had the sense to kill _his _mate._ SandFur raced out of the den, RussetPatch stared sightless at where SandFur raced out, then went back to sorting hers.

"MudStar?" "SandFur? Come in." SandFur padded up to him. "I found out what it means!" Curiously looking at SandFur, "what what means?" "The prophecy! _His heart is colder than you think. _RavenFeather! He had the sense to kill his mate. His heart was so cold; he didn't feel as much affection as DuskBreeze & himself thought." "Oh. Speaking of, I need a new deputy, & tonight's the gathering." "Well, you still have time to think." "Yes, but still, who?" SandFur shrugged, "I don't know, but I got to go." She bounded out of his den & headed to the medicine cat den to find DuskBreeze & RussetPatch sharing prey outside the den, & apiece for her. SandFur smiled at DuskBreeze, "thanks." DuskBreeze nodded


	3. SilverFire's New Chance

**Chapter 2**

**SilverFire's New Chance**

* * *

><p>"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, gather under HighFalls for a clan meeting!" Soon the clan was gathered silently. "I need to appoint a new deputy, we will hold vigil for RavenFeather after the gathering. This cat I choose knows the clan well; she is friends with many of the warriors, apprentices, queens, kits and elders. SilverFire will be the new deputy." Shocked, SilverFire stood up &amp; padded next to MudStar. "Thank you MudStar, I would never think of such a greater honor. I promise to serve my clan to the best I can!" Everyone cheered "SilverFire! SilverFire!" "Second-of-all, I want to list those going to the gathering, DuskBreeze, SilverFire, SandFur, RussetPatch, RobinPaw, FoxPaw, PebblePaw, BrightClaw, CloverHeart, WhiteStream, &amp; BerryWhisker. Let's go."<p>

As the DuskClan cats walked to RiverCircle, a Leaf-Fall breeze ruffled the fur of the cats. Soon they crossed the bridge & the DuskClan cats sat in the center, waiting for DawnClan. MudStar sat next to the PoolBridge. A bridge that crossed over a pool about 3 fox-lengths wide on all sides. As soon as the moon rose high in the sky, DawnClan was crossing the bridge. MilkStar padded up to MudStar, "Hi MudStar." MudStar nodded, "MilkStar." PebblePaw & RobinPaw ran up to MilkStar, RobinPaw stated, "Are you the new leader for DawnClan? I haven't seen you before!" "You weren't here last gathering were you?" PebblePaw & RobinPaw shook their heads. "I was made Leader the night after half-moon." "Oh." PebblePaw then said, "Wow, your fur looks so soft & creamy-white colored!" MilkStar let out a _mrrow_of laughter, "thank you." She went back to talking to MudStar.

"You want to start MilkStar?" "Sure." She let out an alarm call, "let the meeting begin!" All the cats stared up at the two leaders, then MilkStar started to speak. "First of, we welcome two new apprentices, BriarPaw & BlackPaw. Second, we have spotted quite a few foxes & 3 fox dens in our territory, we are just warning others to be careful. We congratulate FernPaw & BirdPaw into becoming warriors, BirdFur & FernHeart." Nodding her head to MudStar, "We, too have seen quite a few fox dens in our territory. Other than that, we have nothing to report." Soon enough, the clans split and left to home.


	4. Enemies In Both Clans?

**Chapter 3**

**Enemies In Both Clans?**

* * *

><p>DuskHeart woke up, at MoonHigh two nights later. She padded out of the den &amp; then heard a ruffling sound. She looked towards the camp entrance &amp; saw foxes rush through the entrance. She let out an alarm call &amp; soon enough, the whole clan was awake. Soon enough, she spotted FoxPaw. "FoxPaw!" He turned his head to find DuskHeart racing towards him. "FoxPaw, I need you to find a way to get the foxes out, you look exactly like a fox, if they see you leaving they <em>might<em> follow. Understand?" FoxPaw nodded, & rushed towards the entrance, they followed, like as planned.

FoxPaw walked through the camp entrance & ran up to DuskHeart. "How did I do?" "I couldn't have done it better if I looked like a fox." He rubbed his muzzle with hers & ran off. MudStar padded up to her, "you planned it didn't you?" DuskHeart stared at him, "about FoxPaw leading the foxes away, yes. Though I'm surprised it happened." "Why?" "Look at his eyes! They're blue not amber, I'm surprised the foxes weren't fooled." FoxPaw padded up to DuskHeart again.

RobinPaw jumped on DuskHeart as she was eating a rabbit with WhiteStream. "What the—RobinPaw! What is it this time?" "I was wondering if you take me battle training! SnakeEyes won't do it." "Sure, why not." "Yes! When?" "Have you eaten?" "yes." "Then, when I'm done with my food." RobinPaw jumped with joy, "okay!" DuskHeart rolled her eyes in an amusing tone, "he never stops does he?" WhiteStream giggled, "guess not!"

"Hurry up DuskHeart!" DuskHeart ran up to RobinPaw's side. "Calm down." They soon reached the clearing & RobinPaw asked what moves he was going to learn. "As many as it takes to make you tired" she laughed. "First, you're going to learn the belly rake." She displayed it to him; "first, this is when you want to stop a fight. Kay, first-of-all, if you're pinned on the ground, you wanna take unsheathed claws & just rake your opponent's belly, which puts you straight back in control. Try it on me with sheathed claws." RobinPaw finally got DuskHeart above him; he raked her belly with sheathed claws, though DuskHeart pretended they were unsheathed to make it real for him. "Nice job!" Though now DuskHeart was watching something in the distance, _DawnClan! _RobinPaw, go get some help, there's DawnClan across the falls on _our_ terrirtory." "Oh okay." He raced to camp, within minutes he had a small patrol, they padded up to DawnClan, they looked skinnier than ever. "What are you doing on DuskClan territory? You have no right to be here!" "DuskHeart, please, we need help." "With what FlameBreeze?" "Badgers. There's like five of them in our camp & most of clan can't battle a badger, after the fight we had with a bunch of foxes the other night." "You had a fox fight to? Strange, RobinPaw, go get MudStar." RobinPaw raced off.

RobinPaw returned with MudStar, "DawnClan…FlameBreeze? What do you want this time?" "MudStar, they've come for help…right now, their clan is dying due to badgers & they're still weak from their own fox fight. Please?" "Fine." DawnClan & the patrol of DuskClan cats came into the camp, they realized, more badgers had occurred. They started attacking the badgers. GrayFoot, a cat among the DuskClan patrol saw a kit, wailing in the center, & a badger trampling near it. He raced to grab the kit, grabbing it by the scruff & racing to the nursery, he found it empty. The a cat screeched, "MistKit, oh you found MistKit!" GrayFoot padded up to her & gave her the kit, "here you go HollyFur." "Thank you so much!" GrayFoot raced away to help SilverFire who was being nearly crushed by a badger, he swung his claws against the badger, making it let go of SilverFire. Soon enough, the badgers were racing out at the sight of the warriors. The battle was over.

FlameBreeze walked up to the DuskClan cats, "how can we ever repay you?" The cats looked at each other, "I dunno. Just don't bug us & stick to the code, & we will let life be as it is." "Good enough." Then, HollyFur, MistKit, & IceKit appeared before GrayFoot. "Thank you once again." GrayFoot nodded to HollyFur. Then MistKit squealed, "thank you! You were so brave!" GrayFoot nodded & headed out of the entrance with the other DuskClan cats, followed by DustCloud, RatFur, & MilkStar.

MilkStar held DuskHeart & GrayFoot back before they could cross, "thank you so much. You helped our clan, & GrayFoot, you saved MistKit. We are in your debt." GrayFoot then spoke, "you don't have to be in our debt if just don't bug us & stick to the code, & we will let life be as it is." "Fair enough." Then they crossed the stones & headed for camp.


	5. Ceecret's Arrival

**Chapter 4**

**Ceecret's Arrival**

* * *

><p>DuskHeart padded out of the camp entrance with BrambleFur, but then she saw a red lump of fur and a pool of blood, she raced over to the lump, "DuskHeart! Wait!" "Hurry, it's a cat, she's hurt!" BrambleFur raced to her side, "well, she's not a clan cat." "Yes, but we can't let her die. Can you help me take her to SandFur and RussetPatch?" "It's the only <em>good <em>option." DuskHeart and BrambleFur padded to the medicine cat den without being noticed. They put the cat in the den and SandFur turned around, "who's this?" "SandFur, honestly, we don't know, I found her as we were padding out of the camp entrance, she isn't a clan cat & she doesn't smell of TwoLegs." "Then she's a loner, I'll help her though." BrambleFur and DuskHeart padded out of the den but then DuskHeart raced to MudStar's den, "MudStar?" "DuskHeart? Come in." She walked into the den quietly. "MudStar, umm I feel the need to tell you this. I found a loner outside our camp, in a pool of blood. I hope you don't mind but, I have SandFur taking care of her." MudStar sighed, "you have a good heart. Though you should've asked me fir—" "What? She was dying!" MudStar sighed, again, "ok, but remember this next time." "Alright" she walked out of the den with a sigh. MudStar was alone in his den, "What am I to do with her?" "Nothing." MudStar looked around and then heard another voice, "you can't always protect her MudStar, trust us, she knows what she's doing." "Oh…kay…"

Two sunrises later, DuskHeart walked into the Medicine Cat den to find the red cat waking up. She had dark ginger-red fur and ginger-brown, almost amber eyes. DuskHeart padded up to the she-cat, "Hello." Startled, she spun around and shrunk back, "H-Hi, who are you?" DuskHeart stared at her gently, "I'm DuskHeart, and you are?" The she-cat stared at her curiously, but gently, "Ceecret, spelled C-e-e-c-r-e-t. How did I get here?" DuskHeart simply replied you're in DuskClan's camp, in the medicine cat den. Me and my friend found you bleedin-""Yes, this cat, I think it was a clan cat, I've heard of them. Umm she was brown & white, orange eyes, and a gray she-cat, blue eyes." "FernHeart & BirdFur," DuskHeart murmured. "She-she attacked me for some odd reason; I was only eating a fish!" "DawnClan are really stubborn when it comes to prey. Don't worry; we'll take care of you." SandFur padded into the den, "Hi DuskHeart! Chatting with her? That's good." "SandFur, she has a _name, _it's Ceecret." "Well hello Ceecret. Have you met RussetPatch?" RussetPatch woke up, "what about me?" she said lazily. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you met Ceecret." Yawning, "No, Hi Ceecret, I'm RussetPatch." "Hi" she said gently. "Wanna come meet MudStar?" DuskHeart asked. "Oh, MudStar wants to see you DuskHeart, and he said if the loner, Ceecret was awake, bring her to." DuskHeart nodded, and padded out of the den with Ceecret by her side. "Wow, it's beautiful in here!" Ceecret said astonished. MudStar padded out of his den. "Hello DuskHeart! Hi…" "Ceecret, my name's Ceecret." MudStar stared at her and nodded them both into his den.


	6. BrambleFur?

**Chapter 5**

**BrambleFur?**

* * *

><p>BrambleFur padded up to CloverHeart. "CloverHeart, can I talk to you?"<p>

"Yeah, sure what's buggin' you?"

BrambleFur suppressed a sigh; "DuskHeart"

CloverHeart sat down, "What about her?"

BrambleFur tried to say something else but he instantly blurt it out, "I love her! I can't get over it!"

CloverHeart, shocked, replied, "You Do? I knew you had some type of connection but…"

BrambleFur sighed, "I know…"

CloverHeart rested her tail on his shoulder, "The best you can do is talk to her, and remember, listen to her, she's a lot older than you and I, besides, FeatherHeart & CrowStorm are about as old as we are, you could always mate with them if DuskHeart doesn't work out or mate with someone else."

BrambleFur pushed her tail off him, "You're right, I'll talk to her on a hunting patrol, alone."

CloverHeart nodded, "Good idea."

DuskHeart padded out of MudStar's den with Ceecret. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

Ceecret sighed, "Rest, I'm tired even though I had such a long nap."

DuskHeart smiled, "ok, I suggest in the shaded area over there, when I wanna take a nap, I go there. It helps me."

"Thanks!" Ceecret bounded to the shaded area.

"DuskHeart!"

DuskHeart spun around & saw BrambleFur running towards her. "Hi BrambleFur! What do you need?"

BrambleFur caught his breath. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come on a hunting patrol, just you & I."

DuskHeart sounded delighted. "Sure!" They bounded out of the camp entrance.

CloverHeart padded up to MudStar's den. "MudStar! I really need to talk to you!"

"CloverHeart? Come…in…"

She rushed only stopping less than a paw-length from his nose. She scrabbled backward, "sorry…"

"CloverHeart, it's alright. What do you need?"

"You're my father, you would probably understand. It's about BrambleFur."

MudStar looked puzzled.

"He…he...he can't get over her! He loves her too much! I promised not to tell anyone but I had to tell you!"

"Who?"

"BrambleFur he…he…he loves DuskHeart! He won't stop talking about her…he just told me he's going to talk to her on a hunting patrol…alone! He won't get over her! He says he'll do anything. Please!"

MudStar bristled a little, "anything? Would he hurt her? Would he threaten her or another clan-mate?"

Yowling came from outside the camp. Everyone woke or ran out of their dens, bristling. MudStar ran out of the entrance. CloverHeart stood there, scared.

As MudStar raced out he heard another yowl…and heard DuskHeart yelp & scream, though it was softer than the yowling. He saw DuskHeart in the rushing water on the top of the falls & BrambleFur standing there. He raced up to BrambleFur, "what happened?"

"She-I-It was an accident!"

"MudStar! Help!"

"Don't worry DuskHeart!"

"What I am falling down a riv—" DuskHeart's head went under as the water came faster.

MudStar was running to the falls and just grabbed DuskHeart's forepaw when it slipped out of his paw, she fell down the falls into the water below. MudStar was sure she hit her head on the rocks when he didn't see her come up. "BrambleFur! What have you done?"

"Nothing! We were just racing each other for a squirrel when it scrabbled up a tree, I stopped, though she raced up the tree, only to find the branch she pounced on wasn't strong enough, and she fell into the falls."

MudStar scrabbled down the rocks with BrambleFur just behind. Soon enough, he scanned, no sign of DuskHeart, BrambleFur sighed.

MudStar gave him one depressing look, "BrambleFur, you're my son; I shouldn't have accused you of hurting her." MudStar then started climbing up the rocks, "if anything, she's…_dead." _MudStar walked up to the top and sat by a tree, where MudStar & DuskHeart first caught their first prey as apprentices.

BrambleFur didn't give up, he searched the whole area. He walked behind the falls & found a cave. He cautiously walked in. He saw a black lump on the side of the cave and gently padded up to it, to find DuskHeart lying there, twitching and breathing. He quickly pulled her on his back, and half-ran, half-walked out of there. "MudStar!"

MudStar peered over the edge; he saw what BrambleFur had and ran down the rock ledges. He purred loudly and helped BrambleFur bring her up the rocks and into camp. They laid her next to MudStar's den.

CloverHeart ran up to DuskHeart, "is she okay?"

MudStar just replied, "I hope so, go get one of the two medicine cats, or both if necessary."

CloverHeart ran off. BrambleFur looked at his father, "what do we do?" "Wait…" he looked at DuskHeart and back at BrambleFur, "go and get some rest, you need it." BrambleFur sighed as he padded away. _Will I get to ask her if she loves me? Ever? _MudStar curled up next to DuskHeart and whispered in her ear, "please, be alive." SandFur ran up to him, "what's wron—oh. RussetPatch! Get we some yarrow, it'll make her cough up the water." RussetPatch nodded, and ran off. "MudStar, flip her over, I'm going to press on her chest, you need to lick her fur in the wrong direction, understand?" "Yes." He helped her flip DuskHeart over and started rapidly licking his sister. At the same time, he thought; _wait, should I tell BrambleFur that he & DuskHeart are kin? He doesn't even know she's my sister…_

"MudStar, that's good." He stopped licking her, "oh…"

DuskHeart started coughing and she burst out a lot of the water, SandFur ran to the medicine den real quick & came back.

"What was that for?" "To tell RussetPatch there's no need for yarrow 'till she told me there was no more. I need to get some, but later." Suddenly, DuskHeart gradually opened her eyes. "What happen-ouch." "What's wrong?" "My head hurts a lot, SandFur, probably from when I hit the wall."

"Wall?" MudStar asked curiously. "Yeah, when I fell, I hit a cave wall & went unconscious."

Two sunrises later, DuskHeart woke up and padded out of MudStar's den. He didn't want to move her or make her feel crowded, never mind the pain, after her fall. She agreed to sleep in his den 'till she felt better. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit and a mouse. CloudFoot was outside of his den. "Hungry?" She dropped the prey. "No, just bringing food to MudStar & one to you guys." CloudFoot had amusement in his eyes. "I thought apprentices fed the elders." DuskHeart picked up the fresh-kill and dropped a rabbit at his paws. She put the mouse beside her and touched muzzles with him. "They are not up yet, are they? And you guys surprisingly wake up early, so I thought I'd bring prey, get it off their backs so they can have more battle training & hunting practice." He let out a purr. She picked up the mouse, dropped it at MudStar's nose and walked out of the den.

She decided to wake BrambleFur up; he was sleeping at the entrance to the Warrior den. He woke up startled, He sounded tired, "wh-what's goin-oh, it's you DuskHeart." He got up, padded out of the den and stretched. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting again. You said you had a question, but you never got the chance to ask." BrambleFur looked at her, "Sure but did MudStar & SandFur say you could?" She sighed in amusement, "Do I have to take orders from them when my clan comes first? Come on, let's go" She batted him on the head with her forepaw and walked out of the entrance with BrambleFur on her tail. CloudFoot purred in amusement.

BrambleFur sat down next to the apprentice, battle clearing.

DuskHeart turned around. "Oh? You stopped? Umm…okay." She sat down next to him.

"Umm, DuskHeart…" "Yes." "You remember how you loved RavenFeather?" "Yes, though, I think he began to love me, then lost it in power I never realized he wanted." "Oh…" He sighed, _how do I say this? _

"BrambleFur?"

"Oh, sorry…umm DuskHeart, would you get mad at me in any way?" "If it was a reasonable time to, other than that, I'm pretty reasonable." "Only cause, I want to ask you are big question that I'm scared to ask." "Go on ahead." "DuskHeart, I know I'm young & all, a lot younger than you but do you like me?" "Of course I do! Anyone would like such a great friend like you!" "No I meant like, umm, love me…"

DuskHeart's eyes widened, "BrambleFur…" she calmed down & rested her tail on his shoulder. "I like you as a friend, but I don't love you. I know it's hard to hear. I had a mate before RavenFeather, RainStorm. He used to only be my friend, and I was sad. I got over it though. Soon enough, before I even realized it, he asked me to be his mate. I never thought that day would come. My main point is, don't give up hope. There's someone in DuskClan who probably likes you, if you only give them a chance, or even yourself."

"DuskHeart, it's not like that. There's no one in DuskClan who's like you! You're brave, strong, loyal, and proud. You always stand your ground and push your way through any situation!"

"Thank you, but I don't love you…-" "I know you don't! Please! Is there something you can do to make me feel happy?" "Sorry, no."

She got up and started to walk away to hunt when BrambleFur pounced on her, claws unsheathed. He glared at her, with anger blazing in his eyes. She struggled free, but BrambleFur kept on clawing her and biting her. DuskHeart was still too weak to fight thanks to her fall down the waterfall. She tried to wail and yowl but BrambleFur stuffed his paw in the mouth and batted her & clawed and bit her till she was lying there bloody, just like how DuskHeart had found Ceecret with him. He sheathed his claws and started walking backwards, scared at what he had done…he went to the falls to wash up, and walked back. He couldn't believe what he did, he ran to the falls, jumped down the rocks and ran in the opposite direction of the clans, not knowing where he was—or what he was doing.


	7. DuskHeart's Rescue, MudStar's Question

**Chapter 6**

**DuskHeart's Rescue. MudStar's Question**

* * *

><p>RobinPaw was running around camp. "RobinPaw, what are you running around for?" RobinPaw skidded to a stop, "BrightClaw, I can't find DuskHeart, never mind BrambleFur!" "Wait, there-<em>gone<em>?" "Yes! DuskHeart promised to go hunting with me!" "When did last see them?" "Yesterday." "Oh…" CloudFoot, who was overhearing, spoke up. "I know where she is." "CloudFoot? You do?" "Yeah, she was up when I was, she gave me a rabbit and went to ask BrambleFur to hunt with her, they left & never returned, & it's almost past SunHigh." RobinPaw shot out of the entrance "RobinPaw! Wait!" She sighed, "might as well wait for him to get back…"

"BrightClaw! Help!" BrightClaw shot up, "what's wrong RobinPaw? " "Come!" They rushed out of the camp. RobinPaw lead her to DuskHeart. She was lying next to the clearing, almost covered in blood. "NO!" RobinPaw stared at her in disbelief; he couldn't dare look at DuskHeart, losing her life out of a mystery. "RobinPaw! Run back and get some type of help! Please!" He nodded and dashed through the bushes to camp, dashing into camp, he ran to SandFur's den, "SandFur! Help, it's DuskHeart!" She ran out of the den. RobinPaw raced to the warriors den, "anyone! Help! It's DuskHeart!" GrayFoot & PatchedFur raced into the clearing, RobinPaw grabbed BirdPaw and they raced off to where DuskHeart lay.

"No!" PatchedFur ran to DuskHeart crossing his eyes over the blood-covered body. BirdPaw was sitting next to RobinPaw, holding back the tears she wanted to shed. GrayFoot was helping BrightClaw get DuskHeart onto their backs. SandFur had put plenty of cobwebs on DuskHeart's fatal wounds; she dashed off to get more. By the time they got back to camp, MudStar was pacing around the camp. GrayFoot & BrightClaw put DuskHeart in front of the medicine den. GrayFoot raced off to tell MudStar. MudStar took a long glance at DuskHeart and turned away. MudStar knew someone did this, but whom? CloudFoot had said that she went hunting with BrambleFur—_that's it! BrambleFur loved DuskHeart, 'He would do anything for her' was what CloverHeart had said, anything? Even hurt her? _Then he noticed BrambleFur was gone.

"RobinPaw!" RobinPaw turned around from settling BirdPaw down, "Yes?" Can you take me to where you first found DuskHeart? " "Sure, can BirdPaw come, she's really sad." "Sure." The three padded to the clearing, then MudStar found 2 scents in DuskHeart's blood, DuskHeart's & _BrambleFur's. "_Follow me." MudStar lead them to the falls and down the ledges. They walked until they hit the border of clan territory. MudStar's ears dropped, "he's beyond clan territory I suppose, the best we can do is hope he's alive…" The three traveled back into camp to find DuskHeart waking up from a terrible event.

RobinPaw padded up to her and sat next to her, "how are you doing?" DuskHeart stared at him gently, "feeling better, thank you." She touched muzzles with him. She yawned and fell back asleep, RobinPaw fell asleep right next to her. MudStar padded up to SandFur & RussetPatch with SilverFire by his side. "I'm planning to do a naming ceremony as soon as RobinPaw wakes up and maybe DuskHeart." "Why?" "RussetPatch, have you seen RobinPaw's performance these past moons? He's been so excellent, though DuskHeart was more of a mentor than SnakeEyes was, I need to give her an apprentice soon." "I talked with SnakeEyes & he said he's thinks it's a great idea!" "Well, SilverFire, MudStar, I think we should hold it, where are DuskHeart & RobinPaw?" SilverFire searched the clearing & found them both curled up behind SandFur's den. "They're behind your den, curled up asleep." SandFur giggled, "Oh, RobinPaw seems really fond of DuskHeart, and she seems fond of him." MudStar stared at his paws, _unlike…BrambleFur. _

RobinPaw stretched as he woke up. He prodded DuskHeart awake. "Wha?" RobinPaw put his paw in her face, "wake up" he yawned. It was night-break, where day was turning into night. MudStar saw the two come out to the fresh-kill pile. RobinPaw picked a rabbit & offered to share with DuskHeart, she agreed. MudStar let them eat before he said, "Every cat old enough to catch their own prey join under HighFalls for a clan meeting." RobinPaw & DuskHeart were told to sit next to the ledge with SandFur, RussetPatch, & SilverFire. Everyone else padded out. BerryWhisker sat with GrayFoot & BrightClaw. BirdPaw sat with the other apprentices, BlueClaw sat next to EchoBlaze outside the nursery with SnowKit, DewKit & OceanKit. CloudFoot lay down next to NightFoot, GrayStorm & MothPelt outside the elder's den. CloverHeart sat with CrowStorm, JayClaw, & DustFur. FeatherHeart sat next to the apprentices with OakFrost & PatchedFur. RedHeart sat next to the apprentices on the other side with SandStripe. SnakeEyes sat next to SilverFire next to the ledge, WhiteFire sat with WhiteStream next to FeatherHeart. Ceecret stayed on the outskirts on the group; she knew she wasn't part of DuskClan so she didn't bother interfering.

MudStar began, "First-of-all, I want to congratulate RobinPaw on a job well-done when helping find DuskHeart. This in which leads me to giving him a reward, he has earned his warrior name!" Yowls of approval roared from the crowd of cats, MudStar flicked his tail for silence. "RobinPaw, will you please come up here?" RobinPaw bounded up to the Ledge. "RobinPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, & protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I present you with your warrior name from this day forth, RobinTail." He touched RobinTail's head, RobinTail licked his shoulder and padded down. "Second-of-all, BrambleFur has gone missing. Me, Robin_Tail_, and BirdPaw has found out, he walked out of clan territory. He is alone out there & if anyone sees him, don't bother him, let him come to us. This meeting is over." "RobinTail! RobinTail!"


	8. RobinTail's Secret

**Chapter 7**

**RobinTail's Secret**

* * *

><p>Once the cats were going to sleep, she padded up to RobinTail. "You know, you have to sit vigil at the camp entrance." RobinTail sighed, "Yes, yes I do but I've had plenty of sleep today, I'll manage." DuskHeart purred, "remember, no sound unless intruders are attacking, understand?" RobinTail nodded. DuskHeart licked his face, "good night." She padded away to the Warrior's Den. RobinTail sat beside the camp entrance without a sound.<p>

Dawn was stretching over the sky. RobinTail looked up at the sky, feeling a cold Leaf-Fall breeze. _Leaf-Bare soon. _CloudFoot padded out of the Elder's den and nodded to RobinTail, still not a sound. Then DuskHeart, WhiteStream, and GrayFoot padded out of the Warrior's Den, talking. "You can stop now RobinTail" GrayFoot said. RobinTail padded away from the entrance. GrayFoot said, "Get some rest, we'll bring you some fresh-kill as soon as we're done hunting." RobinTail nodded and padded into the Warrior's Den. DuskHeart turned to talk to GrayFoot, "Hey, can we bring Ceecret? She seems bored." GrayFoot shrugged, "sure, why not." DuskHeart raced to where she lay sleeping in the shadows & prodded her awake, "Hey wanna go hunting?" Ceecret jumped with joy, "Sure! At least it's better than being in here!" The four cats padded out and went to hunt.

RobinTail woke up & it wasn't even SunHigh. _I wonder why I can't sleep. _RobinTail looked at the camp entrance & saw the four cats pad into the camp. He went to sit by the falls. DuskHeart grabbed a fish and padded to the falls, "Hi DuskHeart!" DuskHeart lay down next to RobinTail, "Hi!" They fell in fur to fur, "Umm, DuskHeart, there's something I want to tell you…" "What?" "I…I…" DuskHeart gave him a curious glare, "you what?" He licked the back of her ear, "I love you." She twined her tail with his, "Since when?" He gave her a gentle glare, "Since I first met you! You were more like a mentor to me then SnakeEyes, I soon started to get this feeling for you, I knew it was love. When I became a warrior, I was over-joyed because I could finally tell you." She licked his cheek, "Is that why you always followed me? RobinTail, I'm over-joyed to because, I love you too."

"Hey, where do you think BrambleFur went to?" DuskHeart sighed, "I don't know, but I can't say I don't care. He loved me, but I didn't love him back. I went to go and hunt when he decided to attack me. I guess he couldn't believe what he had done & ran away. I can't say I don't care because he's my clan-mate & I respect all my clan-mates, from the newborn kit, to an elder. Plus, he was my kin, though, he didn't know that." RobinTail nodded, "that's why I found you bloody. He wounded you way too much." "Yes, & I was still weak from my fall down the falls, I guess he wasn't thinking straight." DuskHeart took another bite of the rabbit. When they were done, RobinTail was trying to think what was bothering him. _Why do I feel like there's something I wanna ask her? What? Patrol? Being my…that's it! Having kits. Wait, is it too soon? _"RobinTail? Are you okay?" He shook his head, "Yeah."


	9. What To Do With With BrambleFur

**Chapter 8**

**What To Do With BrambleFur**

* * *

><p>BrambleFur padded through the unknown territory cautiously looking for any dangers. He heard a dog bark in the distance but that was it. Soon enough he reached a small thunderpath. He crossed it, though the smell of monsters reeked on it &amp; he knew this was used often. When he got to the other side, he felt a stab of guilt, <em>why did I hurt her? Did I kill her? Why did I lose my temper? Why did I run? Why am I here? I must go back. <em>He looked at the thunderpath, _no monsters, good. _He raced across and raced back towards the clans. Night fell & he knew he had to stop. He found a ragged bush and crawled in, he soon fell asleep.

BrambleFur woke up at Dawn. He trekked off, only to stop for prey. Since he ran most of the way, he got to the hill-sides faster. Day by night, he moved on. When he finally got to the falls where DuskHeart had fallen, he knew there was no turning back. When he got to the top of the wall, he spotted a patrol, hunting, consisted of JayClaw, FoxPaw, FeatherHeart, and _DuskHeart! _He shrunk back but, apparently, DuskHeart smelled him because she peered over the edge & saw BrambleFur. "BrambleFur! Wait, BrambleFur…why did you come back?" He climbed over the edge to see the others staring at him coldly. He looked at DuskHeart & knew she wasn't too impressed either. "I…I'm…-" DuskHeart broke him off, "sorry?" He lowered his head, "yes." DuskHeart glared at him with anger flaring in her eyes. No one has ever seen her so angry, "sorry doesn't keep cats alive, you nearly killed me! Only over your selfish self! If only you had been there! For StarClan's sake, I was dying! Thanks to RobinTail & BrightClaw I survived. I never knew you would lose your temper like that! Why?" FeatherHeart rested her tail on DuskHeart's shoulder, "calm down, he was mouse-brained & probably still is, but don't flash your temper. I think we can excuse you from hunting. Wanna bring BrambleFur back to camp?" DuskHeart looked coldly at him, "sure."

They padded quietly into camp; MudStar was sharing fresh-kill with SilverFire when he spotted DuskHeart…then BrambleFur. He got up quietly, & stared at BrambleFur with anger & concern in his eyes. "Where have you been?" BrambleFur raised his head to be face-to-face with his leader, and father. "Beyond the borders of the clans. I had to." MudStar became furious, "That's the most mouse-brained excuse I've heard, 'I had to', what's that for an excuse?" He then raised his voice high enough for the clan to her, "why? All because you nearly killed DuskHeart? You couldn't believe it? So you ran away? You couldn't help her? Or take a punishment? I am so close to banishing you!" BrambleFur tried to speak but DuskHeart spoke first, "Calm down MudStar." She padded over to him & rested her tail on his shoulder. "Calm down? He nearly killed my sister! And he is not to blame?" DuskHeart spoke gently to him, "He is to blame, it was a very mouse-brained idea, & to not try & make up for what he did by helping was even more mouse-brained." BrambleFur stared at them wide-eyed, "Sister? You guys are siblings? Wait, if you're siblings, and I'm his son, that means, you're my kin! Holy StarClan…" MudStar stared at him coldly & then padded to the HighFalls; he didn't even need to say the lines because everyone immediately gathered. "By knowing what I just learned, & how stupid BrambleFur acted. By being so close to killing DuskHeart, I banish BrambleFur from DuskClan forever!" He jumped down from HighFalls & padded into his den.

CloverHeart stood there, astonished. _He banished his own son! _BrambleFur looked at her, she just turned away. BrambleFur didn't even bother saying good-bye to anyone. He pushed himself out of the camp entrance and padded into the forest, unknowingly of what he was going to do…


	10. Ceecret's New Home, MudStar's Lifeless?

**Chapter 9**

**Ceecret's New Home. MudStar's Lifeless?**

* * *

><p>Ceecret padded up to DuskHeart, "wanna come &amp; talk to MudStar with me?" DuskHeart sighed, "sure." They both padded up to his den, DuskHeart peered inside to find him lying in his nest with his face towards the wall of the den. She pulled her head out, "MudStar? Can we talk?" MudStar didn't reply. She looked inside again &amp; noticed he was twitching. <em>A dream from StarClan? Losing a life, for what? <em>"Stay out here." Ceecret obeyed & DuskHeart padded in silently. She closed her eyes & tried to scent what he was feeling, & tried to understand what was happening. She opened her eyes; _He's losing a life due to depression! Poor MudStar! _She padded out of the den; Ceecret was still standing there, "just wait." Ceecret just nodded. "DuskHeart? Ceecret?" he sighed, "come in."

DuskHeart saw him in the same position he was in earlier. "Umm, Ceecret has something to ask you I guess." MudStar just replied, "what?" Ceecret seemed stressed but she said what she had to, "After being in the camp for this long & after helping the clan with what I can, I was wondering if you would take up an offer of letting me join the clan." MudStar's head shot up, DuskHeart's eyes widened & her heart felt like it just got so much faster. MudStar glared at her, with no emotion in his eyes. "Why should I?" Ceecret felt embarrassed now, "I…I wanted to be part of the clan, I'd rather be here helping others than walking around getting attacked by DawnClan or other loners when I trespass or eat prey. I know DuskClan would never do such a thing, I'm sure of it. Besides I'd be as honorable as any forest-borne clan cat has ever been, like DuskHeart, or _you_." DuskHeart felt sickness well up in MudStar's body, _what was he feeling_? "Okay. Do you want to keep your name, or claim a warrior name?" Ceecret thought for a second, "I'd like to keep my original name. It's what my father named me before he got killed by a new house dog. They put the dog in the pound though. Though if it was more preferred by you, if I had to choose a warrior name, it would be SecretSoul." "I'll keep it as Ceecret. Welcome to DuskClan. Do you want me to announce your arrival as a clan cat?" "No thanks. I'm not big on publicity." "Very well, you both may leave." He put his head back down. DuskHeart whispered into Ceecret's ear, "go on, I'll be right there." She nodded & left. "You lost one didn't you? Of depression?" "Yes." DuskHeart padded up to him and curled next to him, "what's buggin' you?" "Nothin-" DuskHeart stopped him, "BrambleFur?" He sighed. Night was falling, she was about to get up & leave when MudStar spoke, "will you sleep with me in my den tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight." DuskHeart felt sadness well up in her, & sympathy, "sure. I'll get some moss." She went to the medicine den, "SandFur? I need some moss." "Oh. Okay, here." She handed her moss. DuskHeart padded into MudStar's den. She laid out the moss and curled up on it. "Night MudStar." But MudStar was already asleep.

It was MoonHigh & MudStar woke up. He looked outside & sighed. _It's MoonHigh, should I wake her? I really want to ask her. Yes, I should. _He prodded DuskHeart awake, she opened her eyes only a little & closed them. "What? I'm trying to sleep." MudStar smiled, then went serious, "Can we go to the MoonCave? I need to speak to StarClan." DuskHeart put her paw on her face, "No, try & see if they come to you in a dream, & if they do or don't, we can go tomorrow morning." MudStar curled back up, "okay."


	11. StarClan's Signs

**Chapter 10**

**StarClan's Signs**

* * *

><p>DuskHeart opened her eyes. It was still night but there was no breeze. <em>StarClan? <em>Then an orange she-cat with red markings & long fangs padded up to her. "FangStar! I am dreaming in StarClan! Wait but MudStar wants to talk to you…" FangStar sat down, "we know, but we _will _talk to him at the MoonCave, I expect you're going?" DuskHeart nodded. "DuskHeart, you grew up with many wonders, right?" "Yes." "DuskHeart, something awaits you." "What?" But FangStar started to disappear.

DuskHeart woke up to find a rabbit at her paws. She arched her back in a stretch. She looked around the den & saw nothing. _Where's MudStar? _She ate the rabbit & padded out. She soon saw him taking to RobinTail. She smiled & padded up to them. "Hey!" RobinTail's fur rubbed hers as they say next to each other. "Hi, I hear you're going to the MoonCave? Congrats!" DuskHeart let out a mrrow of laughter. "I've been there plenty. Though it's one long trip." RobinTail purred. "Hey, are we going to get going or what? "Calm down MudStar, got to go RobinTail, see y' tomorrow." MudStar & DuskHeart padded into the Medicine Den. "SandFur? RussetPatch? I & DuskHeart need some traveling herbs." RussetPatch came out with the herbs, "where y' going?" "MoonCave" "Oh, have a nice trip!"

MudStar & DuskHeart ate the herbs & padded out of the entrance. They walked in silence through the forest until they reached the hillside; they walked into an abandoned tunnel and into a further tunnel, which lead to a hole in a mountain rock on the bottom. They climbed the steep hill to another cave where water flowed in, into the center with walk ways on either side. Their pelts brushed the cold, stone wall 'till they reached the end where the water formed a circle around a big stone in which in the moonlight, lit up a light purple. MudStar & DuskHeart walked into the warm stream, touched with pebbles. They lay down & licked the water then touched their noses to the stone, sending them into dreams of StarClan.

MudStar's eyes opened to an empty, Starry back round. "Hello?" No one responded. Then a breeze ruffled his fur, he then saw a figure outline, "CinderStar?" The cat fully appeared, "CinderStar!" CinderStar padded up to MudStar, "you have done well, though you are depressed, and lost the life of trust due to it. I see you have no feeling for BrambleFur, your son. Do you know how crushed some were after his banishment? CloverHeart was mostly crushed, his sister, your daughter. Though, as for DuskHeart, she felt multiple emotions. She felt proud, confident, though one feeling of sadness remained; sickness. She felt sick to her bones that her dear friend, her nephew, would try & kill her, due to her lack of love for him. MudStar, all I can say is listen to those you must." MudStar sat there silent for a moment, "like whom?" Though CinderStar was gone. MudStar then woke up & saw DuskHeart still sleeping in the paws of StarClan. _Why is she having such a long dream? Is she seeking what I am looking for?_ DuskHeart woke up minutes later. She blinked at MudStar & padded out of the cave with MudStar next to her.

It was after MoonHigh, almost dawn. The two cats almost padded into the den when they saw a kit scrambling out of the entrance, DuskHeart quickly picked him up. "OceanKit, what do you think you're doing?" "I was trying to explore while I can, MudStar! Though now I'm stuck back in camp. When will my siblings & I be apprentices?" MudStar smiled, "soon enough." They padded into the entrance; DuskHeart walked into the nursery & dropped OceanKit into EchoBlaze's nest. She padded out & headed for the Warrior's Den as MudStar headed for the leader's den.


	12. MudStar's Leadership

**Chapter 11**

**MudStar's Leadership**

* * *

><p>DuskHeart woke up. It was SunHigh &amp; she shivered. <em>Why must Leaf-Bare be so close? <em>She padded out of the den. The clearing seemed so quiet, though everyone was out. SilverFire & GrayFoot were sharing tongues near the falls. SnakeEyes, WhiteStream, JayClaw & BirdPaw were leaving on a patrol. Soon enough DuskHeart heard arguing from _MudStar's Den? _She stood outside the entrance, listening to the conversation. She heard, _RobinTail & MudStar? _

"Why are you so grumpy now-a-days? You're avoiding your clan!"

"I can do what I want!"

"Is this all because of BrambleFur?"

"Don't say his name! For StarClan's sake! I wish he was never born!"

DuskHeart gasped,

"MudStar, you know you don't mean that! You're not fit to be leader!"

"RobinTail, who do you think would be better? Huh? Do you want to get banned to?"

"No! I just want you to lead your clan like a _real _leader should."

DuskHeart rushed in without thinking. MudStar & RobinTail stared wide-eyed. "Just leave each other alone! For StarClan's sake! RobinTail, go on a hunting patrol with BlueClaw & BerryWhisker. MudStar, you come with me, NOW! And neither of you object, because, I want you two too stop."

MudStar stared at her, "fine." RobinTail nodded. All three of them walked out of the den.

RobinTail found BerryWhisker & BlueClaw & left. DuskHeart & MudStar walked in the other direction were the hunting patrol headed.

"MudStar, what's wrong? Please tell me!"

"Nothing" he grunted. "It's not import-"

"It is important! If you're arguing with a warrior, & keeping to yourself! You've got a problem, & I want to know it now."

MudStar stared at her with sadness & regret in his eyes. "I don't know what to do. CloverHeart's upset with me for banning BrambleFur. RobinTail's upset with me for being distant from everyone. Others just won't talk to me. I feel as if my clan has gone against me. I don't think I was the right choice for CinderStar to make me deputy all those seasons ago."

DuskHeart looked him in the eyes, with sympathy in her eyes. "MudStar, you know this clan is iffy about a lot of things. MudStar, if you start being leader again, & put the past behind you, your clan will still follow you. I'm always on your side, from now & forever."

MudStar eyes sparked with thankfulness, "thank you. I will." Then MudStar shot his head up & stayed still for a few seconds, "we have to get back to camp, I've got to hold naming ceremonies. There's a lot of them to do!"

DuskHeart smiled, "let me guess, FoxPaw, BirdPaw, PebblePaw, HazelPaw, SleetKit, OceanKit, SnowKit, DewKit, & SandPaw."

"Yep"

"Then let's get back to camp to name them, though three apprentices, there goes my day! Back to being an apprentice." She joked. They raced back to camp.


	13. Stronger Clan? Always!

**Chapter 12**

**Stronger Clan? Always!**

* * *

><p>When they walked back into camp, MudStar raced to HighFalls. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under HighFalls for a clan meeting!"<p>

All of the clan joined under. The hunting parties just arriving. Everyone joined under HighFalls, "FoxPaw, BirdPaw, PebblePaw, HazelPaw & SandPaw, please stand under HighFalls." They did as ordered. "I, MudStar, leader of DuskClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. FoxPaw, BirdPaw, PebblePaw, HazelPaw & SandPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code & to protect & defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

All five apprentices spoke, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. FoxPaw, from this moment on you will be known as FoxStorm. StarClan honors your skill & willingness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." He touched his muzzle to FoxStorm's head, receiving a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"BirdPaw, from this moment on you will be known as BirdSong. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness & cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." He touched his muzzle to BirdSong's head, receiving a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"PebblePaw, from this moment on you will be known as PebbleTooth. StarClan honors your confidence & courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." He touched his muzzle to PebbleTooth's head, receiving a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"HazelPaw, from this moment on you will be known as HazelHeart. StarClan honors your caring & devotion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." He touched his muzzle to HazelHeart's head, receiving a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"Last, but not least, SandPaw, from this moment on you will be known as SandStripe. StarClan honors your diligence & focus, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." He touched his muzzle to SandStripe's, receiving a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"Though, all are apprentices have become warriors, we have kits who are six moons old & are ready for mentors."

OceanKit, SnowKit, SleetKit, & DewKit bounded up to the bottom HighFalls & stood still.

"By naming apprentices, we show that DuskClan will survive & remain strong." MudStar looked at the kits proudly. "OceanKit."

OceanKit came bounding up to where MudStar stood.

"From this moment on, until OceanKit has earned his Warrior Name, this apprentice will be known as OceanPaw. SilverFire, you are ready to take on another apprentice, since CrowStorm is a warrior now. You will be mentor to OceanPaw. SilverFire, you have shown yourself once to be a warrior of strength & discipline. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice."

OceanPaw bounded to SilverFire, touching noses with the gentle she-cat.

MudStar looked at the remaining kits, "SleetKit."

SleetKit looked up to the leader, nervousness shivering through her. She padded up to where MudStar stood ground.

"From this moment on, until SleetKit has earned her Warrior Name, this apprentice will be known as SleetPaw. BrightClaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to SleetPaw. BrightClaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion & responsibility. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice."

SleetPaw bounded to BrightClaw, stared at her nervous for a sec, then touched noses with the brightly-colored she-cat.

"SnowKit"

He bounded up to where his leader stood. He nodded.

"From this moment on, until SnowKit has earned his Warrior Name, this Apprentice will be known as SnowPaw. RobinTail, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to SnowPaw. RobinTail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of confidence and devotion. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

SnowPaw bounded up to RobinTail & touched noses with RobinTail. DuskHeart put her tail tip on RobinTail's shoulder & smiled.

" DewKit, from this moment on, until DewKit has earned his Warrior Name, this apprentice will be known as DewPaw. WhiteFire, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to DewPaw. WhiteFire, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of tolerance & steadfastness. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

DewPaw bounced to where WhiteFire was & touched noses with the white & orange tabby she-cat.

MudStar then silenced the clan. "All new warriors will take vigil, as you all know."

The clan then cheered, "BirdSong! SleetPaw! DewPaw! OceanPaw! SnowPaw! FoxStorm! HazelHeart! PebbleTooth! SandStripe!"


	14. DawnClan Needs Help

**Chapter 13**

**DawnClan needs help**

* * *

><p>Soon all the new mentors had their apprentices doing something. All the new warriors were being congratulated. Soon, they headed for the Warrior's Den to get some rest for tonight's vigil.<p>

As dusk rolled in, SnowPaw, one of the new apprentices, got each new warrior up for the vigil. SnowPaw headed for his own den to sleep with his siblings.

During the night, DuskHeart padded out of the Warrior's Den. She crossed the stones of the falls that lead to the other side of the clearing. The moon glittered brightly in the sky, StarClan shining throughout the sky. A breeze ruffled her fur. She knew Leaf-Bare would come any day now. SilverFire soon padded out of the Warrior's Den to sit with DuskHeart.

"Hey, what's wrong DuskHeart?" SilverFire said curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just, can't sleep." DuskHeart, was still staring at the moon.

"Oh, well, tomorrow, I won't be in the Warrior's Den." SilverFire said with a glint of hope.

"Why?"

"I'm expecting kits!"

"Let me guess," DuskHeart said with a glint of foolishness in her eyes. "GrayFoot's?"

SilverFire sighed, but with admiration, "yes, he's a really nice cat, I love him a lot."

DuskHeart licked her ear, "yes, yes he is." She stared at the Warrior's Den. "I hope I get to have kits with RobinTail. He really loves me, as I do him." DuskHeart stared at her paws. "Wanna go on a walk with me? In the forest?"

SilverFire stood up, "sure, it'll be my last chance to get out of camp 'till the kits become apprenticed." She had a amusing look in her eyes.

DuskHeart got up, & walked toward the entrance with SilverFire by her side. SilverFire was younger than her, a little younger than PatchedFur & JayClaw. She was now expecting kits. DuskHeart had a stir of happiness run through her.

As both of them walked towards the entrance, HazelHeart rushed in. DuskHeart then spoke, "what's wrong? You can speak to tell me."

HazelHeart had worry in her eyes. "DawnClan are here, not to invade, they want to talk with you & SilverFire, though they won't tell any five of us."

SilverFire stared at her, "okay, okay, let them in, but still stand guard, who's there?"

"RatFur, HollyFur, each with a kit in their mouths, IceKit & MistKit."

DuskHeart stared at SilverFire, "let them in, but as soon as they come in, go back to your silent vigil."

HazelHeart nodded. A few moments later the two cats walked in with the kits.

SilverFire looked at them, "how may we help?"

RatFur put IceKit down. "We need your help. MilkStar, something happened to her & now with every little move we make, she is threatening us. We have no clue what got into her, but now, she is furious with her clan, no one knows why. She even threatened to kill our kits if they make any more noises again. W-were worried she'll hurt us all. W-we need someone with a sensible mind to help us,"

HollyFur put down MistKit, "we also need someone to help us with keeping our kits safe."

DuskHeart stared at SilverFire, "I don't mind if you go in the nursery & nurse your kits. RatFur, I'll help you, SilverFire can't, she's going into the nursery tomorrow." DuskHeart then looked at MudStar's den, "I'll be right back." She padded towards MudStar's den.

RatFur then looked where she padded to, "where's she going?"

SilverFire glared at MudStar's den, without looking at DawnClan she replied, "I don't know what goes through her mind, but DuskHeart is going to MudStar's den, more than likely, she's going to wake him up & tell him about you two. RatFur, you might have to work with the clan for a bit, or at least help around here. StarClan forbid a DawnClan patrol spot you hunting with us, or patrolling-"

RatFur then stopped her, "I've told everyone I was coming here, except for MilkStar. Even FawnFur knows."

SilverFire glared at him, "oh, but still."

Soon enough DuskHeart was walking back with MudStar, who was lagging thanks to still being sleepy. When he spotted the four DawnClan cats, he bristled.

RatFur glared at him, _what did she say to him? Didn't she tell him we were here?_

When DuskHeart & MudStar reached the DawnClan cats & SilverFire, he was still bristling, "what do you want?" He asked the question with anger flaring in his eyes & a growl.

RatFur only replied, "help."

MudStar's fur lied flat again, "help?" he asked, confused. "Why do you need help? What's wrong?"

DuskHeart then replied, "they claim MilkStar is threatening the camp & threatened to kill HollyFur's kits.

RatFur nodded, "they're mine & HollyFur's, that's why I came."

MudStar looked at the DawnClan cats, "fine, but you are confined in our camp…but HollyFur may use the nursery, & RatFur may sleep outside the Warrior's Den tonight so you don't frighten others, but tomorrow you may sleep in the Warrior's Den."

"Thank you."

All the cats padded away, except DuskHeart, MudStar turned around to see her still standing there, she lifted her head to the stars. MudStar padded forward, "are you okay?"

DuskHeart didn't look away, "fine," she sighed, "just fine."

MudStar looked at her, then walked away. _What's got her fur crunched?_


	15. Helping DawnClan

**Chapter 14**

**Helping DawnClan**

* * *

><p>DuskHeart woke up at dawn. <em>Why can't I sleep? I just fell asleep not long ago. <em>She padded out of the den & crossed the stones. She looked at RatFur who was talking to SilverFire & HollyFur in the middle of the clearing. The kits played not far from them. She spotted IceKit creeping up on RatFur's tail which was twitching. She then spotted MistKit sneaking up on SilverFire's tail. She couldn't help but suppress a small _mrrow _of laughter. All three cats apparently heard her, 'cause they turned toward her. As she padded up to them, SilverFire & RatFur let out a small yelp of pain 'cause both kits jumped on their tails, each with a nip & a puncture of tiny claws. RatFur then stared sternly at the kits, "What did I say about that?"

The kits scrabbled back, landing between DuskHeart's paws, "sorry RatFur, SilverFire." They stared at DuskHeart who was smiling, "sorry."

DuskHeart licked their heads, "it's alright. Though I think RatFur's just being stubborn. As for SilverFire, she's going to have to learn to handle it if she's going to give birth to kits anytime soon."

SilverFire grunted, "one disadvantage…"

All the cats suppressed a small _mrrow _of laughter.

Soon MudStar walked out of his den & padded up to the cats, "you're up early."

RatFur replied before DuskHeart had the chance to open her mouth, "oh, is that a problem? We just were talking to SilverFire & DuskHeart."

MudStar just replied, "no, not a problem. Carry on."

RatFur turned to MudStar, "I have a question."

MudStar turned around & sat with the group of cats, "yes?"

HollyFur looked at MudStar, "we were wondering, if RatFur could take a small patrol to DawnClan & help us…"

MudStar looked at the cats, "Ok, DuskHeart go get CrowStorm, GrayFoot, & JayClaw. Those three are going."

DuskHeart was about to go to the warrior's den, "what about me?"

MudStar looked at her, "I want you to stay here with HollyFur. I hear you two are good friends."

DuskHeart nodded and whisked off. She soon appeared with the three cats MudStar had stated. CrowStorm was walking proudly, with JayClaw & GrayFoot behind her. SilverFire walked to GrayFoot, "be safe. Please, I want you to be able to see the kits."

GrayFoot purred, "I'm only going across the falls. Don't worry."

SilverFire looked worried, "with the way MilkStar's acting, I don't know, & besides, if you're out of camp, you're out of my reach." GrayFoot purred.

DuskHeart padded up to JayClaw & CrowStorm. "Be careful you two. You both have different fathers, but the same mother. Please be safe."

CrowStorm replied proudly, "don't worry, we'll get this problem done with, then DawnClan can go home. Home, to a peaceful clan & not one with awareness of a possible killer-to-be."

DuskHeart licked her ear, "I'm proud of you."

JayClaw stood there, nervous. "I hope she won't be a killer."

DuskHeart glared at him, "she won't, not with the three brave warriors going."

Both of them looked hopeful, though CrowStorm was looking more proud.

MudStar then spoke, "Okay, RatFur is ready to go, go along."

The four cats padded out of the entrance. Soon, SilverFire was assigning patrols. Then turned to MudStar as soon as they left. "MudStar, we need to find a cat to be a Deputy while I'm kitting."

MudStar nodded, "who do you think?"

Silver looked at the cats around the clearing, "umm, DuskHeart."

DuskHeart who was padding away, turned around. "Me? Why?"

SilverFire giggled, "you're smart, loyal, & if anything, I think you know how to be a deputy for a couple of moons, 'cause when my kits start eating fresh-kill, I can work on my deputy job, but you're sill going to help while I'm in the nursery."

DuskHeart glared at her paws, "umm, oh, kay…" She went to the fresh-kill pile & grabbed a fish & a vole & headed off to the medicine cat den. She poked her head inside & heard coughing then saw SandFur lying in her nest with RussetPatch looking over her. She dropped the prey, "what's going on?"

RussetPatch turned around, "SandFur has whitecough, though I'm afraid it might turn to greencough very shortly, & we're out of Catmint."

SandFur coughed, "it's" she coughed again. "Alright, I can look after myself." She said in a rasped voice, so harsh, she didn't sound herself.

DuskHeart padded up to her, "No, you're not alright, let RussetPatch look after you. Here, eat a fish." She dropped the fish at SandFur's paws. She then laid a vole at RussetPatch's paws, "here's a vole."

RussetPatch looked at her with sightless, gray eyes. "Thank you. I hope SandFur gets better. I don't want her to leave."

DuskHeart looked at her, RussetPatch had fear in her gray eyes, "I know, neither do I. I don't think MudStar will either, he lost his son, I'm sure he doesn't want to lose one of his two daughters." She padded out of the den…


End file.
